Querido Aidan
by May Abiatti
Summary: Los magos también necesitan hablar, escribir y desahogarse con otras personas, aunque éstas no sean magas o algo por el estilo. Y esto es algo que enseñan en una de las clases de Hogwarts. Querido Aidan es la recopilación de algunas cartas escritas por una maga. Basado en el reto Querido muggle, Querido Aidan les ralatará algunos de los momentos de la saga de Harry Potter.
1. Presentación

¡Hola!

Antes de empezar con la lectura, debo decir que _Querido Aidan_ es la adaptación del reto _Querido muggle_ creado por Abbie en su blog _Abbie's cloud (Si alguien desea ver la página, que me la pida por mensaje privado porque no puedo ponerla aquí por más que lo intento de una u otra manera)_. Consiste en escribir una carta con diferentes momentos de los libros o películas de Harry Potter y yo quise compartirlos aquí, con ustedes.

Para visualizar esta carta en su lugar de origen, o sea mi blog, solo deben ir a esta dirección y de paso podrán ver las imágenes que se van adjuntando en cada carta _(Si alguien desea ver la página, que me la pida por mensaje privado porque no puedo ponerla aquí por más que lo intento de una u otra manera)._

Si hay alguien que quisiera participar, solo visiten el blog de Abbie.

¡Muchas gracias por su lectura!

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter, así como todos los personajes y su historia, pertenece a J.K. Rowling, no así lo que dicen estas cartas. Esto solo se escribió para la sana diversión de una mente malocosa, sin ánimos de lucro._

* * *

**Querido Aidan 01: Presentación**

Querido muggle:

Antes de empezar con la presentación y explicación de por qué estás recibiendo esto y por quién o qué te lo ha llevado… quiero pedirte permiso para dirigirme a ti por tu nombre, porque sinceramente la palabra _muggle_ no me agrada ni me agradará nunca, aunque sea muy usada en nuestro mundo y, creo, que no lo conoces ni conocerás si no te explico…

Ahora me presentaré…

¡Hola! Me llamo May y soy una bruja. No, no te asustes, no soy de esas con verrugas, nariz grande y afilada (aunque hay algunas que sí la tienen así) y no ando asustando a niños con lechuzas con cartas amarradas a sus patas… Por supuesto que no. Simplemente soy una estudiante de magia en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y esto, querido Aidan, es un trabajo para una de nuestras clases, la de estudios _muggles_, específicamente, y consiste en escribir cartas a una persona como tú durante todo el año. Fuiste escogido para ser mi_ querido muggle_, espero no aburrirte mientras dure todo esto.

Y mi misión principal es enseñarte un poco de nuestro mundo mágico, pero no te lo diré todo en esta carta. ¡Por supuesto que no! Porque aún tengo todo un año para contarte, pero sí te diré sobre lo básico que creo que te estás preguntando en este momento… o creo que lo haces. (Verás, creo entender cómo te sientes en este momento con la lechuza al lado y una «loca» que te escribió esto diciendo que es bruja… A mí me pasó algo así, yo no sabía nada de este mundo hasta que cumplí los once años y fui seleccionada por el colegio porque tenía rastros de magia en mí… Fue raro, y mucho, ¡pero me ha encantado!).

Bien, empecemos por lo básico, de seguro te estarás preguntando qué es un _muggle_ y por qué no me agrada ese término. Verás, en el mundo mágico se le llama _muggle_ a la persona, humano, que no posee magia, exactamente, así como tú. Yo lo encuentro algo déspota y discriminatorio porque para mí todas las personas son iguales, tengan o no tengan magia, así que no lo uso, quizás soy la única, aquí es común llamar a todos los humanos sin magia como _muggle_ y algunos los acompañan de términos bastante ofensivos… Pero no es mi caso y espero que nunca te topes con uno así.

Ahora te hablaré de quien te llevó la carta, espero que no te haya dado problemas al sacarla de su patita, suele ser bastante tranquila y un amor con las personas que no conoce, pero en estos días anda algo intranquila y se altera con facilidad… Pero bueno, por si no lo sabes te hablo de la lechuza, su nombre es **Flyfire**, aunque puedes llamarla simplemente Fly. Escocí ese nombre por lo rápida que es al volar, y como el fuego es rápido… ¡Zas! Nombre para ella. Sí, es una ella y es muy linda, te adjuntaré una fotografía para que no la olvides y no te asustes cuando llegue la siguiente carta.

Te estarás preguntando qué es Hogwarts. Es simple, Hogwarts es el colegio de magia y hechicería por excelencia en Inglaterra. Ningún humano común y corriente puede verlo, está protegido con muchísimos hechizos hechos por los fundadores como por los diferentes directores que ha tenido. Y, esto realmente me sorprendió cuando llegué por primera vez aquí, ¡es un castillo! Un enorme castillo que alberga a todos los estudiantes durante todo el año escolar. Claro, es un internado. ¡Pero qué bien se pasa aquí!

Hogwarts se compone de cuatro casas y los estudiantes son divididas en ellas, éstas son: Gryffindor, que alberga a todos los estudiantes que poseen valentía, disposición y coraje. Slytherin, que son los audaces y ambiciosos. Ravenclaw que tiene en sus filas a los estudiosos y académicos, que siempre saben lo que se debe hacer. Y Hufflepuff, que tiene a todos los que no fueron aceptados en las otras casas pero que en sus corazones guardan la nobleza, lealtad y bondad. Yo soy una Hufflepuff y a toda honra, aunque sea la que más burlas consigue, sobre todo de los de Slytherin, pero bueno…

Te contaré un poco sobre mi casa Hufflepuff, fue fundada por Helga Hufflepuff, una de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts (de lo que te contaré en otra carta) y, por su manera de ser, la casa tomo sus cualidad como la bruja amable, sencilla y corriente que era. Por eso nosotros somos así, aunque ella fue la que más luchó para que los magos nacidos de personas sin magia, pudieron entrar a perfeccionar sus poderes en Hogwarts. Razón por la que casi todos los _nacidos muggles_, como nos llaman, estamos en Hufflepuff.

Cada casa se ubica en algún lugar del castillo y solo los miembros pueden entrar, en realidad es porque cada miembro de la casa sabe dónde está su casa y la manera de entrar en ella. Además como el castillo está embrujado las escaleras se mueven y, a veces, es difícil llegar si no estás acostumbrado.

También cada casa posee su mascota, escudo y colores diferentes. En Hufflepuff nuestro animal característico es la comadreja, ¡qué lindo! Y nuestro escudo es la comadreja con nuestros colores representativos, te adjuntaré una foto para que lo veas mejor. ¡Ah, sí! Nuestros colores son el amarillo y el negro, sí, parecemos abejas, pero no nos importa, las abejas, al igual que nosotros, son trabajadoras y serviciales.

¿Quieres saber cómo se entra a cada casa? Es sencillo, el sombrero lo elige. Esto sí que es una locura, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo un sombrero va a elegir las cualidades de cada mago para ver en qué casa ponerlo? Eso es, simplemente, porque es mágico, como todo Hogwarts, y el _sombrero seleccionador_ hace eso, nos lo ponen en la cabeza en nuestro primer año y ¡zas!, él elige donde dejarnos con un gran grito nombrando la casa.

Lo mejor de todo es que cada año canta una canción inventada por él, es bastante gracioso. Un año dijo algo por lo que todos los Hufflepuff nos sentimos orgullosos: «La querida Hufflepuff, ella tomó a los demás y les enseñó todo lo que sabía». Demostrando que todos somos iguales.

¡Oh, he olvidado comentarte algo importante! Para entrar a Hogwarts necesitas tener once años y poseer magia en ti, ya sea porque tus padres son magos o porque por tus venas, de persona común y corriente, alguna vez hubo alguien con magia y quedó en ti. Aunque hay algunas personas hijos de padres magos que no poseen magia, son raros casos, pero los hay, les llaman _squib_. Tampoco uso ese término pero creo que es bueno que lo sepas.

Cuando cumples los once años y tienes los requisitos para entrar, te llega una carta con una lechuza a tu casa, no puedes esconderte, te encontrará estés donde estés. Se te informará que fuiste escogido y ya sería tu decisión aceptar o seguir con tu vida normal y corriente.

Lo que sigue después del aviso, ya te lo contaré más adelante porque no quiero aburrirte por más. ¡Ésta es solo la primera!

Me despido hasta la siguiente, con cariño,

May.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	2. Una cárcel singular

¡Hola!

Ha llegado la siguiente carta y, como les dije anterior mente _(Si alguien desea ver la página, que me la pida por mensaje privado porque no puedo ponerla aquí por más que lo intento de una u otra manera)._

_Espero les agrade y disfruten._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter, así como todos los personajes y su historia, pertenece a J.K. Rowling, no así lo que dicen estas cartas. Esto solo se escribió para la sana diversión de una mente malocosa, sin ánimos de lucro._

* * *

**Querido muggle 02: Una cárcel singular**

Querido Aidan:

¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo han estado tus días de vacaciones, colegio, fiestas?

Te contaré que por estos lados de la magia las cosas han estado calmadas. Pero antes de continuar, Fly volvió a Hogwarts un tanto cansada del último viaje hasta tu casa… En parte fue culpa mía por no decirte que la alimentaras o dieras de beber, es un tramo bastante largo el que recorre de mí hasta ti y se agotó… Pero te cuento, le encanta el chocolate, es algo raro en una lechuza, lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada, le gusta y como recompensa le doy, así que si tienes y eres tan amable, por favor dale un poco de chocolate y agua entes de seguir leyendo esto.

¡Gracias!

Ahora, como te iba diciendo… las cosas en el mundo mágico han estado bastante en paz y calmadas, en realidad han estado así desde hace un par de años… desde la época en que Harry Potter era un estudiante. ¿Escuchaste alguna vez sobre Harry Potter? Yo tampoco hasta que entré a Hogwarts. Fue raro porque todos aquí lo conocían…o casi todos, en realidad exageré un poquito. Pero mira que era bien conocido por ser «el niño que vivió». Te preguntarás a qué vivió, bien, al maleficio más poderoso de todos, a uno de los tres que no se pueden usar, al que te mata al instante… No fue así con él…

Pero sigamos hablando de la paz en el mundo de la magia. Como te decía, está todo tan pero tan calmado que los profesores están pensando en llevarnos de excursión a Azkaban… tan así es la calma… ¡Aish! ¡Es cierto que no sabes qué es Azkaban! Pues, Azkaban es nada más y nada menos que la cárcel de los magos, la más peligrosa de todas las cárceles en el mundo y no solo por los que residen allí, sino que también por quienes cuidan a los presos: los dementores…

¿Quieres saber más sobre Azkaban? Te contaré un poco, aunque mucho del tema no sepa, pero algo es algo…

Azkaban ha sido la cárcel de los magos desde que yo entré a Hogwarts, no es que se haya creado en ese tiempo, claro que no, sino que desde hace mucho tiempo antes, pero yo la conocí cuando entré y por eso existe desde que ingresé a Hogwarts… Bien… buscaré información y te diré con exactitud cuándo fue creada…

He vuelto luego de leer algunos libros, y no hay fecha exacta de su creación, pero sí te puedo contar que la prisión de Azkaban se ubica en el Mar del norte, y no, no intentes buscarla porque no la verás, nadie sin magia puede verla. Y es la cárcel para los magos de Gran Bretaña, sí, eso quiere decir que hay más… recuerdo que hay una donde se encontraba otro de los grandes magos malvados, en los países del norte, no recuerdo —en este momento— su nombre, pero era con N.

Lo que sí averigüé es que desde 1717 que cada mago que utilice alguna de las maldiciones imperdonables, se va directo a la cárcel con cadena perpetua… solo se libran algunos casos puntuales y que casi no han existido. Y hasta 1996 que los dementores cuidaban a los reos, esto cambió luego de ese año porque estos seres estaban aliados con el Señor Tenebroso y dejaron escapar a algunos de sus mortifagos para hacer daño a los otros magos buenos.

Yo entré a Hogwarts justo ese año, cuando todo esto comenzó…

Pero sigamos hablando de lo que es la cárcel en general, que se convirtió en el motivo principal de esta carta. Como te decía, está oculta al ojo del humano sin magia y cuesta bastante llegar, en mitad del mar y que las olas rompan en sus orillas y las rosas y todo eso. Parece sacada de un espeluznante cuento de terror, pero no lo es, existe y está allí llena de «malas personas», supuestamente.

Al igual que en todo el mundo, los juicios para la cárcel de Azkaban no son del todo justos y estos son llevados a cabo por el Ministerio de magia (cosa que te hablaré más adelante). Uno de los casos más recordados, y que a mí me tocó vivir, fue el de Sirius Black, un mago de sangre pura que tuvo que ver con el que te mencioné anteriormente: Harry Potter, de hecho Sirius era su padrino.

Sirius Black era un mago, amigo de los padres de Harry Potter y estudiante de la casa de Gryffindor. Te dije que era de sangre pura y quizás eso no lo entiendas, pero así le llaman a los magos nacidos de magos y que todo su linaje se extiende a lo ancho y largo de magos, no hay mezclas de sangre ni nada por el estilo, todos han sido y serán magos (incluso se casaban entre primos… con razón eran algo torpes… pero al caso…). Sirius se hizo famoso no por ser el padrino de Harry Potter, sino que por ser el primer reo en arrancar de Azkaban, cosa que parecía prácticamente imposible hasta que él lo logró.

Aunque más que nada tuvo suerte, verás, Sirius Black era un animago. ¿Qué es esto?, te preguntarás, un animago es un mago que se puede transformar en animal, por lo general y por regla, deben inscribirse y decir el animal en que se pueden transformar, pero Sirius, al igual que otros, no lo hizo y como nadie en Azkaban sabía, y presintiendo la hora de la venganza cerca, se transformó y arrancó, dos veces, de las garras de los dementores.

A Sirius lo culparon de traicionar a los Potter, él era el mejor amigo de James Potter y como tal, supuestamente era quien guardaba el lugar exacto donde ellos se escondían de él Señor Tenebroso, pero en realidad no era tan así y cuando los asesinaron él fue el primer culpable. Luego se vio inmiscuido en un hecho un tanto raro donde murieron doce humanos normales y un mago, un amigo de Sirius y James, del que solo pudieron recuperar un dedo. Por esto fue juzgado y condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

Los dementores que se encargaban de custodiar Azkaban no lo vieron porque estos solo pueden detectar a los humanos, ya se alimentan de los sueños y esperanzas y buenos deseos de la gente, todo lo que tenga que ver con buenas cosas, es para ello lo mejor, así que les roban la felicidad. Es por esta razón que muy pocos magos duran mucho tiempo en la prisión, casi todos mueren rápidamente o se vuelven completamente locos.

Esto cambió cuando estalló la segunda guerra, en 1996, y los dementores fueron removidos de su cargo al tomarse la prisión y liberar a varios de los más crueles mortifagos.

Ahora querrás saber sobre los mortifagos, se hacían llamar así todos los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, tanto en la primera guerra como en la segunda, se diferenciaban del resto por la Marca que poseían en el brazo derecho, como una serpiente y una calavera enroscadas en un palo, si encuentro alguna imagen, te la adjuntaré. Del Señor Tenebroso te hablaré más adelante.

Sí, los padres de Harry Potter murieron, por eso, también, Harry es conocido como «el niño que vivió». La maldición imperdonable fue lanzada contra su padre, luego contra su madre y después al bebé, Harry solo tenía un año cuando ocurrió aquel lamentable hecho. Y la maldición le dejó para siempre una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, no se le borró nunca. Esto se los ocasionó el mismo Señor Tenebroso, el mismo, mismo en persona.

Creo que eso es todo lo que se puede decir sobre esta cárcel, a parte de los magos conocidos que se han arrancado a lo largo de los años, lo que me recuerda de uno en particular: Barty Crouch Jr. Él era hijo del entonces encargado de los que se iban a Azkaban y era un mortifago, el más fiel según se dice. Engañó a los dementores con una poción multijugos (te hablaré de ella más adelante) y cambió de apariencia con su madre en una visita que ésta y su padre le hicieron a Azkaban. Ella estaba enferma y deseaba ver a su hijo libre, así que junto con su esposo llevaron a cabo el plan, y cuando se acabó el horario de visita, salió el padre con su hijo y la señora quedó dentro, murió a los pocos meses, nunca nadie se enteró de aquello hasta muchos años después, cuando Barty salió del encierro al cual su padre lo tenía en su hogar. Eso fue hace cinco años atrás…

¡Ah, hay algo muy importante que decir sobre los dementores! Ellos besan… no, no como lo estás imaginando, sino que te roban el alma y a eso lo llaman beso, es el peor de los castigos que pueden darle a un mago, y se lo dieron a Barty Crouch Jr.

Ahora sí, creo que eso es todo, tampoco quiero aburrirte, mi intención es solo mostrarte lo que es el mundo mágico en esta época, en enero del año 2000, después que toda la pesadilla acabó.

Sin más, espero que tengas un lindo día, cuida a Fly y nos leemos pronto.

Con cariño,

May

* * *

_Continuará..._


	3. Algo que nunca te imaginarías de un call

¡Hola!

Les he traído la tercera carta a mi Querido Aidan, espero les agrade y la disfruten _(Si alguien desea ver la página, que me la pida por mensaje privado porque no puedo ponerla aquí por más que lo intento de una u otra manera)._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter, así como todos los personajes y su historia, pertenece a J.K. Rowling, no así lo que dicen estas cartas. Esto solo se escribió para la sana diversión de una mente malocosa, sin ánimos de lucro._

* * *

**Querido muggle 03: Algo que nunca te imaginarías de un callejón**

Querido Aidan:

¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo llegó Fly? Sé que tardé un poco en escribir pero ya sabes cómo se pone la nieve en esta época y no quise arriesgar a Fly, a pesar que sé que ella puede ir y venir por ráfagas de viento y todo, pero soy sobre protectora.

Pero bueno, vamos a hablar de otra cosa, hoy he decidido hablarte sobre el Callejón Diagon. ¿Recuerdas que te he hablado de él? Sí lo he hecho ¿verdad? Bueno, es que a veces mi memoria me falla, con tantas cosas en la mente, que pociones, hechizos, tareas y Aritmancia… No sabes lo difícil que puede volverse todo esto de pronto, pero bueno…

El callejón Diagon es el lugar en donde los magos encontramos todo lo que necesitamos para nuestras cosas, ya sabes, pociones, hechizos, escobas voladoras, libros y nuestras varitas. ¡Sí, aquí conseguimos nuestras preciadas varitas! Y también aquí compré a Fly y mi caldero… ¿Te dije que en mi primera clase de pociones hice explotar mi caldero? Me gané un castigo con uno de los mejores profesores y, a la vez, uno de los más estrictos… Todo un mes ayudándolo… Y sin tiempo libre… Así que tuve que alguien fue por mi caldero al callejón Diagon.

Te contaré un poco de cómo es. En el callejón Diagon puedes encontrar de todo para un mago, se dice que lo primero que se instaló allí fue el banco de Gringotts, el banco de los magos (de eso ya te he hablado), pero no es seguro así que no te lo doy por hecho, pero sería lógico ya que cuando entras al callejón, ves en el centro de todo el banco, así que creo que sí, es más, yo creo que se hizo el banco y desde allí salieron los diferentes callejones y luego se fueron haciendo las tiendas para los magos. Te adjuntaré un mapa para que puedas entender un poco mejor.

¿Quieres saber dónde queda? En Londres, sí, donde tú vives, quizás está a la vuelta de tu casa, quizás no… ¿Qué se siente estar rodeado de magia y no saberlo? Vaya, es una pregunta que se me apareció de pronto… para mí fue una gran sorpresa pero ya tenía algo de dudas porque mis poderes se presentaron desde que era una bebé. Pero tú que te enteras por mí ha de ser diferente… Algún día me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas.

Sigamos con el callejón, como te decía queda en Londres, detrás del Caldero Chorreante, una especia de bar sólo para magos, no es que las personas normales no lo vean, pero como es para magos tiene hechizos puestos y no los pueden ver. Es más, yo creo que has pasado por allí y sólo has visto una vieja y destartalada casa y no te han dado ganas de ni volver a mirarla. Queda en la calle Charing Cross Road.

Pero para entrar al callejón tienes que llegar a una pared trasera del Caldero Chorreante y apretar una combinación de ladrillos mágicos para que se abra la puerta. Y… ¡abracadabra! Tienes el callejón frente a tus ojos. ¡Bienvenido al callejón Diagon!

La primera vez que yo fui, siendo una persona sin conocer nada de esto mundo y mis padres unas personas sin magia, nos acompañó (mis padres también fueron) uno de los profesores de Hogwarts para que no estuviéramos tan perdidos, pero no es para tanto tampoco porque cuando te llega la lechuza, a los once años, diciendo que has sido seleccionado para ir al Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, te dan un listado para las compras del primer año y todo lo que necesitas, además es un poco fácil ubicarse una vez en el callejón, o quizás yo ya lo veo fácil por todo el tiempo que voy y vengo por esos rincones.

En el callejón Diagon están todas las cosas que necesitas para tus años en Hogwarts, y para los de después también. Allí están las tiendas de Quidditch, en donde puedes comprar todo lo relacionado con este juego de magos, incluidas las escobas, desde la más simple a la más veloz, que usan los jugadores profesionales. La droguería para los artículos necesarios en nuestras pociones, aunque estos también se pueden encontrar en otros lados, he escuchado hablar de algunos magos que tienen permisos para sus plantaciones, eso es divertido, me agrada Herbología. El diario del Profeta, que es el diario que informa de todo lo que sucede en el mundo mágico, aunque hubo un tiempo en donde se dio de mucho que hablar porque no informaba lo que debía sino lo que le pagaban por decir… Nada raro en realidad, pasa en todos lados, debes estar acostumbrado a que la prensa sólo informe lo que le conviene a unos y que nadie se entere de lo que realmente pasa… Estupideces, todos somos humanos, tanto magos como personas normales.

Ah, sí, la tienda donde compré a Fly se llama El emporio de la lechuza, y hay unas tan lindas, pero ninguna como mi Fly, ella es única y especial y la más linda de todas. La librería se llama Flourish y Blotts y, obviamente, venden los libros mágicos… También está el banco de Gringotts, como ya te dije, en donde no sólo se guarda el dinero de los magos, sino que varias cosas importantes, y para que no las roben tienen diferentes hechizos, además, había un dragón custodiando en el piso más bajo. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Un dragón! ¡Un magnífico dragón! Y por supuesto, nuestro uniforme se compra (si tienes dinero, obviamente) con Madame Malkin, que tiene túnicas para todas las ocasiones, muy lujosas, sí, y dan muy buen aspecto, sobre todo a los chicos, pero son algo caras…

Oh, olvidaba que también está la tienda de Slug & Jigger, es una botica, también venden cosas para pociones y, la parte favorita de muchos magos, la heladería Florean Fortescue, donde venden sabrosos helados. Y las tiendas más divertidas de todas: las de bromas. Tenemos dos, la primera que se hizo es Gambol & Japes, y la mejor de todas, Sortilegios Weasley, no puedes simplemente pasar por el callejón sin comprar algo a los Weasley, son las mejores bromas de todos los tiempos.

Y también están las otras tiendas más pequeñas como los Terrortours, que ofrecen paquetes turísticos a diferentes partes, la de animales mágicos, que aparte de vender animales, también ayuda con ellos. La tienda de los pergaminos, las plumas y las tintas, de algún lado tenemos que sacar donde tomar apuntes. Las tiendas de túnicas y tratos de segunda mano, y las librerías Obscurus y Whizz Hard, donde se compran algunos libros que nos piden y no están en la otra, o libros que queramos simplemente leer.

Y no, no he olvidado la de las varitas, pero es que la quería dejar para el final porque es mi favorita, a pesar que sólo he ido unas pocas veces, la primera porque fui por la mía y luego de intrusa, el señor Ollivander tiene mucho que decir y enseñar y a mí me encanta escucharlo. Y la tienda tiene su nombre: Ollivander, fabricante de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C. Se respira magia con tan sólo poner un pie dentro.

Y eso es el callejón, no es una gran cosa para mí pero es divertido ir porque está Sortilegios Weasley.

Ya me despido porque tengo cosas que hacer, cuídate mucho y cariños, hasta la próxima,

May

* * *

_Continuará..._


	4. El real callejón oscuro

¡Hola!

Les he traído la cuarta carta a mi Querido Aidan, espero les agrade y la disfruten _(Si alguien desea ver la página, que me la pida por mensaje privado porque no puedo ponerla aquí por más que lo intento de una u otra manera)._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter, así como todos los personajes y su historia, pertenece a J.K. Rowling, no así lo que dicen estas cartas. Esto solo se escribió para la sana diversión de una mente malocosa, sin ánimos de lucro._

* * *

**Querido muggle 04: El real callejón oscuro**

Querido Aidan:

Hoy he decido hablarte un poco de la parte oscura de nuestras vidas, lo malo de los magos, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero antes de eso… ¿cómo está Fly? ¿Llegó bien? ¿Muy cansada? ¿Le has dado chocolate y agua? Espero que sí o sino te lanzaré un maleficio… No, no, es broma, pero por si acaso…

Bien, poniéndonos serios, te hablaré del callejón oscuro, el Callejón Knockturn. En la última carta te hablé del callejón Diagon donde compramos todo lo que necesitamos en nuestro mundo mágico, cosas buenas y nada de maldad. El callejón Knockturn es todo lo contrario al Diagon, allí venden cosas malas, muy malas… Y la gente que por allí ronda no son buenas personas…

¡Con decirte que el mismísimo Tom Riddle estuvo trabajando en una de esas tiendas! No recuerdo si te lo dije, pero Tom Riddle no es más que _el que no debe ser nombrado_. Aún algunos magos tiemblan al escuchar su nombre, y no es raro después de todo lo que hizo. Pero como soy una maga buena, no te quiero mortificar con eso por ahora, quizás luego te cuente todo sobre Tom. No es quizás, te lo contaré, pero más adelante.

¿Te interesa saber cómo entrar? Te apuesto a que sí, ¡y cómo no! Si la oscuridad llama la atención aunque sea sólo por curiosidad, porque es lo prohibido, porque es lo que no se debe hacer. No le digas a nadie, se supone que no debemos entrar allí, pero no se puede evitar, además que es una variante del callejón Diagon, puedes entrar por allí… O por apariciones, yo aún no tengo mi licencia para eso, pero cuando la tenga, iré.

¿No sabes lo de las apariciones? Creo que nunca te lo he explicado… Bien, eso es aparecerse, simplemente, pero para eso los magos debemos tener una licencia que se da en un examen cuando cumplimos diecisiete años… Yo lo reprobé, pero tengo otra oportunidad y pasaré.

También se puede ir por los polvos Flu, así como lo hizo Harry Potter pero por error. Te explico lo de los polvos Flu primero. Estos son unos polvos verdes que te permiten viajar a través de las chimeneas, sólo tienes que tomar un poquito, meterte en la chimenea y gritar el nombre del lugar al que deseas ir, obviamente el lugar debe estar conectado a la red Flu que vigila el Ministerio de magia.

Ahora lo de Harry. La primera vez que Harry viajó al callejón Knockturn fue por error, estaba en casa de los Weasley y ellos le dijeron cómo usar los polvos, Harry apenas estaba entendiendo las cosas de magia, y no dijo bien callejón Diagon, nunca se supo bien que dijo, la cosa es que se fue a la tienda Borgin y Burkes, justamente la tienda en donde trabajó Tom Riddle. ¡Qué suerte la de Harry, ¿eh?! Estaba más salado el pobre…

Según yo no hay lugar más interesante, dentro del mundo del mago, que este callejón. No, no es que me vaya por el lado de las artes oscuras, todo lo contrario, pero al estar prohibido y ser escalofriante, te hace que te llame más la atención de lo que normalmente te genera un lugar, por lo menos para mí es así.

Además hay un montón de cosas interesantes, desde cartas manchadas con sangre, hasta huesos de humanos… Sí, los magos son cosas seria cuando la maldad les nace del corazón. Lo que menos me gusta son las arañas gigantes, odio las arañas, y lo que más me llama la atención es la mano de la gloria (te adjunto una fotografía de ella) porque es misteriosa. ¡Ah, y las máscaras que te miran de reojo! ¡Eso sí que es escalofriante! Sobre todo cuando vas por primera vez sin saber absolutamente nada del mundo mágico.

Si tuviera que elegir a qué lugar podría llevarte de los primeros, sería el callejón Knockturn, y es porque aparte de gustarme mucho, no sé cómo describirlo con palabras y se me ha hecho muy difícil escribir esta carta sobre él, por eso me encantaría que lo recorrieras.

Aunque debo advertirte que allí sí que hay brujas con verrugas y sombreros de puntas.

Sin más, hasta la próxima. Con cariño,

May.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	5. El banco de los magos

¡Hola!

Les he traído la cuarta carta a mi Querido Aidan, espero les agrade y la disfruten _(Si alguien desea ver la página, que me la pida por mensaje privado porque no puedo ponerla aquí por más que lo intento de una u otra manera)._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter, así como todos los personajes y su historia, pertenece a J.K. Rowling, no así lo que dicen estas cartas. Esto solo se escribió para la sana diversión de una mente malocosa, sin ánimos de lucro._

* * *

**Querido muggle 05: El banco de los magos**

Querido Aidan:

¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo han estado tus días? ¿Muy pesados? ¿Calurosos? ¿Fríos? ¿Húmedos? Yo he vuelto con otra carta y otro lugar del mundo mágico que presentarte. ¿Te han gustado las anteriores? Espero que sí, aunque me he tardado en escribirte —es que a veces no nos dan respiros—, pero aquí ando contándote de nuevo y hoy hablaremos de algo interesante, o un poco más interesante que otras cosas, es sobre el banco de los magos, el Bando de Gringotts.

Pero antes… ¿has cuidado de Fly? Espero que sí, sino te lanzaré un maleficio de los prohibidos…

Pero bueno, sigamos hablando de lo que es Gringotts.

Gringotts es el único banco de los magos, o por lo menos es el único que se conoce, y está controlado por duendes. Sí, de esas extrañas cosas con rostros envejecidos, pequeños, orejas puntiagudas, algo calvos y muy, pero muy ambiciosos y traicioneros. No, a mí los duendes no me agradan para nada, y menos los de Gringotts, hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellos.

El banco de Gringotts fue fundado por el duende Gringotts y se ubica casi en la intersección del callejón Diagon y el Knockturn. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de ambos? El callejón de los magos buenos (Diagon) y el callejón oscuro (Knockturn). Está completamente controlado por los duendes, aunque se rumorea que algunos magos no están de acuerdo con ello, pero nadie ha hecho algo por cambiarlo y, hasta ahora, nunca ha pasado nada fuera de lo común… excepto cuando Harry y su grupo entraron con la poción multijugos, robaron el horrocrux y liberaron al dragón, fuera de eso, todo ha sido tranquilo.

En este banco hacen de todo, desde acuñar monedas hasta cambiar dinero de personas sin magia por las utilizadas en el mundo mágico, además que no sólo guardan dinero sino que también cosas importantes para cada mago, ya sean joyas o juguetes al que le tengas mucho aprecio. Y es muy difícil robar algo pues todo está protegido con magia y una no muy fácil de combatir.

¡Ah, olvidaba otro asalto importante! Una vez, por allá por el año 1991, un profesor de Hogwarts, Quirrell que ejercía clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, intentó roba nada más y nada menos que la Piedra Filosofal que estaba guardada en la cámara 713, aunque le fue mal porque Hagrid, el semi gigante (aunque no le gusta que le digan así), la había sacado antes de tiempo. Y no es que los profesores de Hogwards sean malos… bueno, no todos, es sólo que Quirrell estaba siendo dominado y poseído por el que no debe ser nombrado. ¿Qué escalofriante, verdad? Tenía dos rostros en la cabeza, uno por adelante (el normal) y otro por atrás (que era el del señor Tenebroso), un asco en realidad. ¿Te imaginas una persona calva con dos rostros? Bueno, ése era Quirrell, feo, pero así terminan los malvados… Además, nadie lo manda a meterse en esas cosas.

Te voy a adjuntar una foto de cómo es el logotipo de Gringotts, es una suerte que no aparezca un duende… por eso es lindo, sino sería horroroso. Y también su lema, dice así:

«Entre, extraño, pero tenga cuidado con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia. Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, deberán pagar un cambio mucho más. Así que si busca bajo nuestros suelos, un tesoro que nunca fue suyo, ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado de encontrar algo más que un tesoro allí».

La primera vez que lo vi no pude evitar encontrarlo familiar… se parece a uno pequeño párrafo de una historia realmente genial de elfos, hombres, enanos, seres malvados y una raza en particular, que su gracia radica en que son de la mitad del tamaño de un hombre. Pero bueno, cosas mías.

¿Y sabes que es ese tesoro que habla? ¡Un dragón! ¡Qué mejor tesoro que ése! En el suelo de Gringotts, mucho más debajo de las bóvedas, hay un dragón, un hermoso dragón, algo viejo y ciego pero un dragón. ¡Y es tan hermoso! Es lo único que me gusta de Gringotts. Aunque es una lástima que yo no pueda verlo, en realidad ya nadie, porque Harry y sus amigos se lo robaron y lo liberaron, o el dragón se deshizo de ellos por aburridos, o ellos le tuvieron miedo a esa cosa tan linda, o quién sabe qué, pero ahora está libre en algún lugar perdido de la tierra. ¡Y es tan lindo!

El banco funciona de la siguiente manera. Uno llega, pide entrar a su bóveda, el duende a cargo te pide la llave (que sólo tú y únicamente tú puedes tener) y llega un duende que te pasea en un carrito por todo Gringotts hasta llegar a tu bóveda. Y las bóvedas son heredadas, es decir que si mueres, pasa a tu hijo, aunque esto no le agrada a los duendes porque son unos avariciosos y quieren quedarse con todo. No les basta con revisar cada diez años el contenido de cada bóveda…

Y hay dos tipos de cámaras: de alta y baja seguridad, no muy creativo.

Y a pesar que el banco sea dirigido por duendes, no significa que allí sólo trabajen duendes, también hay magos y brujas y brujas y magos realizando diferentes cosas. Pues los duendes nos necesitan, dicen que ellos no tienen magia… pero no lo sé, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Algunos magos y brujas son contratados para ir a romper maleficios a Egipto, a las pirámides, para que veas cómo es de grande la ambición de los magos. Y también le dan trabajo a otros como alimentadores de dragones, cosas locas.

Y ése es el banco de Gringotts, es interesante, sí, pero a mí no me gusta mucho pasearme por allí, menos ahora que no está el dragón, pero bueno, ya pondrán otro. Aunque espero que lo traten mejor que al anterior…

Por ahora es todo, me despido hasta la siguiente. Besos y cuida a Fly.

Con cariño,

May

* * *

_Continuará..._


	6. Cerveza de mantequilla

¡Hola!

Les he traído la cuarta carta a mi Querido Aidan, espero les agrade y la disfruten _(Si alguien desea ver la página, que me la pida por mensaje privado porque no puedo ponerla aquí por más que lo intento de una u otra manera)._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter, así como todos los personajes y su historia, pertenece a J.K. Rowling, no así lo que dicen estas cartas. Esto solo se escribió para la sana diversión de una mente malocosa, sin ánimos de lucro._

* * *

**Cerveza de mantequilla**

Querido Aidan:

¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo llegó Fly? ¿Le has dado sus chocolates? Espero que sí, sino ya sabes...

Pero bueno, ¿sabes de qué hablaremos hoy? ¡De cerveza de mantequilla! Sí, hoy te invitaré a emborracharte con cerveza de mantequilla la mejor de todas las cervezas que pueden haber en el mundo, aunque claro, la del lugar a donde te invitaré es la mejor de las mejores de todas. Te invito a darte una vuelta por Hogsmeade, el único pueblo en el que sólo habitan magos. Te llevaré de incógnito, así que no te preocupes ni nada, que a mí lado nada malo puede pasarte... A no ser, claro, que te lo haga yo, pero no lo haré, es una promesa. Esta clausula queda inhabilitada si le haces algo malo a Fly.

Y te contaré un poco sobre el pueblo, no vaya a ser que algún mago luego te pregunte y no sepas qué responder, si vas de incógnito, tienes que representar bien tu papel en la historia. Hogmeade queda cerca de Hogwarts y fue fundado por Hengist of Woodcroft (sí, suena como el video juego, no sé si tengan relación, pero bueno...) y, según lo que sé, lo fundó en el mismo momento que los cuatro fundaron Hogwarts, yo creo que en una manera de aprovechamiento para esconderse, pues a Hengist solían perseguirlos los muggles, no sé por qué, no sé qué hacía ni cómo eran esas personas comunes y corrientes.

Nosotros, como estudiantes de Hogwarts, podemos viajar a Hogsmeade desde tercer año, siempre y cuando tengamos autorización de nuestros padres o tutores legales. Y desde tercer año que conocemos la magnificencia de la cerveza de mantequilla. ¡Salud!

Hogsmeade tiene varias tiendas, como el callejón Diagon, por eso cuando nos falta algún tipo de material que se puede encontrar allí, los profesores mandan por ellos allí en lugar del callejón. Y, también, tiene varios pasadizos secretos que te pueden llevar directo a Hogwarts, te enseñaré todo eso para que no parezcas tan perdido y por si acaso te llegas a perder sepas cómo ir a otro lado y podamos encontrarnos luego.

La tienda más conocida, y donde hacen la mejor cerveza de mantequilla, es Las tres escobas donde atiende Rosmerta, aunque debes tener cuidado con ella, según yo, para la segunda gran batalla contra el innombrable, ella fue manipulada por una de las maldiciones prohibidas, es mejor mantenerse alejados de ella.

La otra tienda bastante conocida por sus tragos y por ser algo sucia, es la Cabeza de puerco, y quien atiende y dirige es nada más y nada menos que el hermano menor del profesor Dumbledore. Aquí hay un pasadizo secreto que te lleva a Hogwarts, pero debes preguntarle al hermano de Dumbledore como usarlo.

Otra de las tiendas muy, muy importantes y que tienes que saber visitar cada que vayas a Hogsmeade, es Honeydukes, la tienda de los dulces y caramelos, porque ¿qué sería de nosotros sin aquellas sabrosas cosas? Seguramente nada, aquí le compro el chocolate a Fly, venden uno especial que fabrican ellos.

Las demás tiendas no son de tanta importancia, pero es necesario que las conozcas para que sepas por eso del incógnito. Está Devish&Banges, que reparan objetos mágicos. La estación de tren, la casa de las plumas, donde venden plumas... Madame Puddifoot, que es un lugar a donde van las parejas de novios y cosas así, sobre todo ese día 14 de febrero. La oficina de correos, y ¡se me olvidaba una importantísima! La tienda de bromas de Zonko, y es importantísima por una obvia razón: las bromas. Aunque sigue siendo la mejor de todas la de los hermanos Weasley. Y también está Tiros largos moda donde venden ropa.

Ahora también está la Casa de los gritos, no es una tienda sino que una mansión embrujada. Pocos se han atrevido a acercarse, pero nadie ha entrado, por lo menos que se sepa, aunque yo conozco un secreto que no te revelaré porque no es debido, y no es nada de embrujada. Te llevaré y te obligaré a entrar a pesar de los fantasmas que allí moran.

Te contaré de los pasadizos que comunican con Hogwarts para que arranques, si es que se da el caso. Según se cuenta hay ocho pasadizos que conectan ambos lugares, pero yo sólo he usado cuatro, más bien tres porque uno quedó sepultado hace unos años y ya no se puede hacer nada por él, pero los otros tres siguen allí y son estos: el más fácil de ubicar es el que está en la tienda Honeydukes, por eso será el primer lugar que visitaremos. Este pasillo lleva al tercer piso de Hogwarts. La casa de los gritos, y aunque te de miedo tendrás que usarlo si debes arrancar por tu vida, también tienen un pasadizo que lleva al árbol del sauce boxeador. No te he hablado aún de él, lo haré más adelante, pero por su nombre deduces que debes tenerle mucho cuidado. La cabeza de puerco que lleva a la sala de los menesteres. Como te dije antes, pero para usarlo debes hablar con el hermano del profesor Dumbledore y no es nada fácil tratar con él. Sobre la sala de menesteres, pronto hablaremos más de ello. Y él que está sepultado es uno que sólo conozco su entrada en el castillo de Hogwarts, pues como está bloqueado no tengo idea a donde lleva, pero se encuentra detrás del espejo del cuarto piso.

¿Ya ves? Hogsmeade es un lugar bastante interesante y por eso quiero llevarte, aunque esté prohibido, no me importa, quiero que conozcas este mundo lleno de magia y cosas locas.

Te avisaré cuando iré por ti. Por ahora eso es todo y nos leemos en la siguiente carta.

¡Muchos saludos! ¡Cuida a Fly!

Con cariño,

May

* * *

_Continuará..._


End file.
